


You're My Sunshine

by Empress_Chiyo93



Category: 7K (Game), Seven Knights (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Chiyo93/pseuds/Empress_Chiyo93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku tak akan pernah membencimu, walaupun kini kau telah berubah, aku akan tetap di sampingmu. Aku bersyukur telah menemukanmu. Karena itu, jangan pernah menghilang lagi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Type : OneShot 
> 
> Fandom : Seven Knights 
> 
> Genre : AU, Hurt-Comfort, Friendship, Slight Shounen-ai 
> 
> Rated : K+ 
> 
> Character : (Jika Anda bermain Seven Knights, Anda akan tahu siapa yang ada dalam cerita ini.) 
> 
> Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Seven Knights – Netmarble 
> 
> Picture : From Facebook – Fanpage เจ็ดอภินิหาร สะท้านอาร์เด

 

Mentari...

 

Yang kutahu, mentari adalah suatu zat yang selalu menyinari dunia ini, benar, dunia dimana aku dilahirkan dan menginjakkan kedua kakiku ini.

 

Mentari itu memberikan cahaya serta kehangatan pada seluruh makhluk di dunia ini.

 

Tapi, selama hidupku, aku kira hanya mataharilah mentariku.

 

Tidak.

 

Pertama adalah kedua orang tuaku.

 

Dan selanjutnya, bahkan terakhir adalah dirimu.

 

Kenapa?

 

Selain kedua orang tuaku, kaulah yang aku lihat dari seluruh makhluk yang ada di dunia ini.

 

Dari seluruh penghuni Terra Kingdom, kaulah yang kulihat.

 

Dari seluruh pasukan cahaya maupun ksatria cahaya, kaulah yang kulihat.

 

Benar.

 

Kaulah mentariku.

 

Kau selalu menampakkan cahaya kehangatan padaku yang sempat terpuruk ke dalam kegelapan karena kehilangan cahaya mentariku, kedua orang tuaku.

 

Kau menarikku dari kegelapan dan kesedihan dengan senyum hangatmu, semangatmu, dan kepercayaanmu.

 

Kau sungguh kuat melebihi kekuatan baja yang menyelimuti tubuh kita, lebih tajam dari pedang kita, lebih hangat dari matahari itu sendiri.

 

Kau mentariku, kau juga menjadi saingan utamaku sesama ksatria cahaya, kau juga menjadi rekanku dan selalu berada di sampingku dimanapun, kapanpun bahkan dalam situasi apapun.

 

Perasaanku, perasaan kita menjadi tali yang kuat dan tak terpatahkan. Perasaan ini tidak hanya sebagai sahabat, bahkan lebih dari itu, sebagai saudara, atau terkasih.

 

Sayangnya, tali yang kita pertahankan telah terputus.

 

Semenjak kau terpilih menjadi penerus tahta di Terra Kingdom, kau semakin jauh dariku.

 

Percuma.

 

Aku sudah dirasuki kebencian, dendam, kemarahan, hingga aku memilih untuk...

 

Di jalan kegelapan.

 

Mengikuti seseorang yang berjanji akan memberiku kekuatan kegelapan yang lebih.

 

Demi apa?

 

Demi menghancurkanmu!

 

Demi menghancurkan Terra Kingdom!!

 

Demi menghancurkan apapun yang kau lindungi!!!

 

Kebencianku padamu merupakan alasan utamaku.

 

Dan sekarang, hatiku sudah gelap segelap dasar kegelapan.

 

Tapi mengapa... setitik cahaya muncul di dalam hatiku...?

 

Saat kau kembali muncul di hadapanku, menginginkanku kembali.

 

Kembali?

 

Bukankah sudah terlambat?

 

Picisan menjijikanmu yang sempat kau lontarkan padaku, bahkan sumpah menjijikkan kau hujam padaku tak akan mempan padaku lagi.

 

Hatiku sudah mati.

 

Tapi, mengapa masih saja setitik cahaya tak mau meredup dan musnah ditelan kegelapan?

 

Ini salahmu!

 

Ini salahmu!!

 

Semakin aku membencimu, kau malah semakin mengejarku!

 

Dengan alasan bahwa ini bukan salah kita?

 

Ini salah serpihan Dewa Kehancuran yang ada di dalam diri kita?

 

Dellon-lah yang menarikku ke dalam kegelapan?

 

Pembohong!

 

Aku sudah tidak ingin mendengarkanmu lagi.

 

Tapi, mengapa kau masih saja memberikan cahaya pada hatiku?

 

Apa tujuanmu?!

 

Dan mengapa...

 

Tatapanmu...

 

Masih memiliki harapan yang kuat untuk menarikku dari kegelapan?

 

Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

 

* * *

 

_ “Aku percaya padamu, Kris.” _

 

_ “Aku bersumpah akan menyelamatkanmu, Kris!” _

 

_ “Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Karena itu, kau juga harus berada di sampingku. Berjanjilah!” _

 

* * *

 

Janji...?

 

Terlambat.

 

Bahkan setelah aku dipermainkan oleh kegelapan, masih adakah kalimat itu untukku?

 

Masih bisakah kudengar darinya?

 

Masih bisakah dia menarikku dari kegelapan?

 

Masihkah dia mempercayaiku?

 

Bahkan, bisakah aku melihat mentariku lagi?

 

Menyentuh wajahnya, merasakan kehangatannya, mendengar suaranya?

 

Masihkah?

 

“Aku tak akan pernah membencimu, walaupun kini kau telah berubah, aku akan tetap di sampingmu. Aku bersyukur telah menemukanmu. Karena itu, jangan pernah menghilang lagi.”

 

Sejuta kata ‘maaf’ selalu kulontarkan padamu, tapi kau tak pernah menganggap bahwa ini salahku.

 

Mengapa?

 

“Karena kau adalah orang yang kucintai. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu lagi.”

 

Ya... kalimat itu... akhirnya kudengar dengan jelas, tepat di telingaku berbisik dengan lembut, tepat saat kau memelukku, tepat setelah kau berhasil menarikku dari kegelapan sekali lagi.

 

Bahkan, kau membiarkanku menangis di pelukanmu. Menangis bahagia karena kembali bertemu dengan mentariku.

 

Aku berjanji akan terus berada di sampingmu, bahkan mencintaimu selamanya.

 

Terima kasih karena kau bersedia menjadi cahaya mentari untukku,

 

Rudy.

 

** ~END(?)~ **

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita pertama saya... akhirnya dengan menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia. Maklum karena melihat banyak yang memakai Bahasa Inggris.
> 
> Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah game terbaru "Seven Knights" serta dialog antara Rudy dan Kris dimana saya mengambil dari sudut pandang Kris. Tapi, cerita ini saya sedikit ubah karena penyakit saya. Ehehe~
> 
> Jika ada yang tidak main atau tidak mengetahui tentang game ini, bisa di cek di Wikia dengan mencantumkan nama mereka. Karena di sanalah penjelasan tentang Rudy dan Kris, bahkan Dellons.
> 
> Sampai di sini saja. Terima kasih karena sudah mampir kemari.
> 
> Mohon kritik dan sarannya~
> 
> Salam.


End file.
